tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 21: The Australian Outback
Survivor: The Australian Outback is the twenty-first season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season features sixteen brand new castaways and a twist from a past season. Winner: Mearl (5-1 Jury Vote) Tribes: Kucha Ogakor Barramundi Castaways: '''16 '''Days: 14 Episodes: 12 Location: Herbert River at Goshen Station (South-west of Cairns, Queensland, Australia) Original run: August 23rd 2012 - September 5th 2012 Preceded by: Survivor: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn Followed by: Survivor: One World Season Summary 11 days ago, sixteen people were stranded in the middle of the Australian Outback and split into two tribes. Kucha in blue and Ogakor in green. The Clan Leaders twist made it's comeback and the game began. From the start it was clear that Kucha were the more active tribe. They had their entire tribe show up on the first day, while Ogakor had only two members. But their split tribe was effectively what lost most of them the game. They won the first challenge though, and Ogakor went to tribal where Yswimmer quit and Sportygirl was voted out. The next day however, Ogakor managed to win, and sent Kucha to Tribal. A alliance, dubbed the Core-4 was made between nbkiller, _ares_, Lanee and Survivorfan. But Lanee didn't fell like he had enough power. So he made alliances with everyone on the tribe and banded together to 'remove' the other members of the Core-4. Nbkiller did not see this coming, and he was blindsided at the first Kucha Tribal, leaving the alliance broken. After loosing the next challenge again, Kucha continued to break down that allince and votes _ares_ out of the game. The alliance was now officialy no more, and Survivorfan was the final target. He however, had a trick up his sleave. He had a Hidden Immunity Idol. When Kucha lost AGAIN, he played the idol on himself, and Sharon was shockingly booted from the game. The next challenge was actually won by Kucha, and the tribe was visibly split. In a tie between Ivan and Bigbrother, the Clan Leaders twist ulitmately removed Bigbrother from the game in the re-vote. Meenwhile CK11 found an idol on Kucha, and Mearl found TWO idols on Ogakor. The tribes then merged into Barramundi in a 5-5 equal merge. Mearl won the first Immunity, and it looked set to be Kucha vs Ogakor and an obvious tie. But Lanee went inactive, and although one Ogakor voted with Kucha and one Kucha voted with Ogakor, Lanee's self-vote is what ultimately sent Survivorfan out the game. The Jury started, and Mearl, CK and Jackbritt all gained Immuntiy. It looked like Kucha was going to go down in flames, but there was one tiny ray of hope. With Lanee inactive, all Kucha needed was one vote to tie, and that vote was Bwburke's, who flipped to Kucha and voted for his own tribemate Ivan. However, with Sexiest recieving a self-vote, the vote became in favour of Ivan and he became the first member of the Jury, to everyone's shock. Bwburke held his position in the middle by winning Immunity, which made Mearl feel very unsafe. To ensure he was still around, Mearl played one of his idols. The vote went all over the place at Kucha, but the three loyal Ogakors stuck together and Andrew became the second juror. At the first ever joint Survivor Auction, CK won Immunity and was sent to Exile Island along with Jakehou. Jakehou got many items, including an extra Jury vote at FTC if he made it. At the next vote, the three loyal Ogakors were in a hole, and they all voted differently. Howeve, Bwburke's self-vote for not voting combined with Lanee's annual self-vote caused a tie, which the Ogakor's utilised to send their betrayer Bwburke out the door. Mearl won the next Immunity, and again everyone was voting all over the shop. However, two votes got cast to Lanee, which, plus his self-vote, got him finally eliminated from the running. At the next vote, when Jakehou, the Kucha alliance (PLUS an Ogakor) decided to go after Sexiest insted of Immunity threat. Things became wild when Sexiest recieved a Hidden Idol from Jake, and instead of keeping it, gave it to Mearl. Jake was wanting to make it look like he was with the Ogakor alliance by voting Sexiest, a move to gain possible jury votes down the road, and gave his idol to keep his best ally safe, all of this while hoping to get CK out. On the last day to play idols, Mearl played his second idol on himself, and his newly obtained idol on Jackbritt to keep two Ogakor members safe, but the three votes against Sexiest booted him from the game as the fifth Juror. At F4 Immunity, Mearl needed a win, and he got one, forcing the people who wanted him gone to turn on Jakehou, and he was blindsided from the game due his extra jury vote and the fact that we has likeable by the jury. Mearl went on to win Final Immunity in a come from behind victory, and put CK11 on the Jury as the final member, leaving Jack and Mearl to advance to the FTC. The Jury saw Mearl's physical ability and social and strategic moves superior to Jack's good bonds with people, and awarded him the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-1 vote. Contestants * As Survivorfan1111 played an idol on himself, 2 votes cast against Survivorfan1111 did not count. ** As Mearl play an idol on himself, 2 votes cast against Mearl did not count. The Game * Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so, or did not send their Jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. * Yswimmer96 quit the game on Day 1, but Tribal Council continued. ** Yswimmer96 originally was Clan Leader of Ogakor, but quit at the first tribal council. He chose to give the Clan Leader duties to TheSexiestDude990. *** At the Auction, CK11 got send to Exile Island, and he chose Jakehou97 to go with him. Twists Clan Leaders The main twist from Micronesia returned this season. Before each Immunity Challenge, a question is asked. The first person from each tribe to get the question correct will become the Clan Leader of their tribe. The Clan Leader makes the key decisions in the challenge that day. At Tribal Council, the Clan Leader is Immune from the vote. If anyone votes differently to the Clan Leader at Tribal Council, then that person is punished by loosing the ability to vote at that tribe's next Tribal Council. You cannot be Clan Leader two days in a row. If someone who has lost their vote becomes the next Clan Leader, they re-gain their right to vote. Returning Castaways _ares_ and Survivorfan1111 returned to compete in the next season, Suitman's Survivor 22: One World, where they placed 4th and 3rd respectively. CK11 returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 17th out of 22. Key Intros Original Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor